Vendo
by Omoshiroi
Summary: En una de esas horas de clase en las que su aburrimiento llega al límite, Sasuke abre el periódico justo en la sección de "Intercambios", donde encontrará un anuncio interesante. Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: shonen-ai_

_._

_1. Lo que hace el aburrimiento_

.

Muchas cosas le disgustaban.

Y muy pocas le agradaban.

Aunque solo había una, que no sería capaz de clasificar en ninguna de las dos categorías anteriores, a la que dedicaba severos minutos al día y que, por extraño que pudiera parecer, se había terminado transformando en una costumbre.

Todas las mañanas, nada más llegar al campus universitario y entrar en el aulario en el cual se impartían las clases a las que asistía, daba un rodeo y pasaba por el stan donde se depositaban algunos periódicos gratuitos, para cogerlos todos. Luego, se empapaba cada página de cada boletín prácticamente al completo.

Leer el periódico no era una actividad extraodinaria, cualquier estudiante que se preciara leía alguno de ellos, pero no todos esperaban a que llegaran un par de días de la semana en concreto para adquirir la poca exitosa gaceta propia de la universidad, ni, mucho menos, la tomarían para leer única y exclusivamente una de las secciones.

El tablón de anuncios.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo. Fue días después de haberse dado cuenta, y aceptar el hecho de no poder luchar contra ello, de que prestar atención a la asignatura que dictaba un profesor en específico, con el que seguía teniendo clase en su ya último año de estudios, era demasiado duro de soportar, de modo que desconectaba y dedicaba la doble hora de dicha materia, lunes y jueves, a conocer la actualidad de diversos temas.

Él siempre había sido alguien talentoso; leer un par de veces el temario le era suficiente para comprender y memorizar lo esencial incluso ahora, en la universidad. Pero a veces, y solo a veces, resultaba más productivo, por ejemplo, conocer las causas del aumento del consumo de pollo frito durante períodos de crisis que las conductas inteligentes en animales.

Así que un día, en el que aquel material de entretención se le había terminado y las horas se alargaron hasta hacerle perder la cordura, reabrió el informativo justo en aquella sección de por más olvidada. Estaba desesperado, su mente había comenzado a desvariar de tal manera que la única solución que encontró para atajar con ello era esa parte que siempre, de manera automática, desechaba.

Ahora, al abrir el periódico en ese momento, reparó en tal hecho y dudó. En realidad no sabía porqué lo seguía haciendo, era algo que, sencillamente, no podía evitar; así fue como, hacía dos años... lo encontró.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sí, bueno, se me olvidó mencionar en mi perfil que también me gusta el SasuNaru, entre otros. No suelo escribir mucho slash, y cuando lo hago es ligerito como en este fic, pero en fin, me tienta, :P.

Esta historia va a ser cortita, unos seis o siete capítulos máximo, según me dé, y espero que os guste si leéis.

_Omoshiroi_.


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Lo que hace el capricho_

El amplio aula se encontraba medio vacía, a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana de un pesado jueves que recién había comenzado. Varios alumnos se levantaron en silencio, recogieron sus pertenencias y abandonaron el lugar, seguramente para dirigirse a la cafetería a desayunar o al césped a dormitar, siendo ignorados por el hombre que, en la parte baja, hablaba sin cesar sobre temas que nada tenían que ver con el verdadero asunto de la materia. Los que quedaban, dispersados por toda la sala, cabeceaban tratando de resistir las tentaciones de Morfeo; otros habían sucumbido inevitablemente a ellas tiempo atrás. Uno, en las últimas filas, estiraba sus piernas bajo el tablero que hacía las veces de pupitre y abría sobre ellas un periódico.

Ofertas de empleo, prácticas, alojamientos para estudiantes, viajes... nada del otro mundo. No obstante, era su última vía de escape a aquella tortura. Pasó la página, y dio con algo que no esperó encontrar.

Las dos siguientes hojas estaban repletas de anuncios, clasificados en tres apartados: "Búsqueda", "Intercambio" y "Compra/Venta". El lugar donde todo el que quisiera podía ofertar aquello de lo que deseara desprenderse, a cambio de dinero u otro objeto de igual valor o interés. Infinidad de cosas, desde gafas de sol hasta vinilos, pasando por maquillaje, mascotas, entradas a espectáculos tanto musicales como deportivos, cámaras de vídeo, instrumentos de música, libros, mesas de billar, guitarristas y bajistas, comediantes...

Pero, de entre tantos ellos, hubo solo uno que captó toda su atención, en la sección de Intercambio, pues ofrecía exactamente lo que él andaba buscando... excepto por lo que debía dar como contrapartida.

Después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda, se presentaba ante sus ojos la oportunidad de poseer aquello que, desde hacía años, más había ansiado tener.

_"Cambio manga completo de HYD (varios tomos en envoltorio original)_

_por clases de inglés. "_

No había nada más, era directo y conciso; solo indicaba un número de teléfono para contactar.

Elevó la vista de forma cautelosa y observó a sus compañeros, esperando que alguien más estuviera viendo aquel anuncio y pensando en llamar. Aunque fuera un sinsentido, porque él no pensaba llamar.

¿O sí?

Lo cierto era que había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, dentro de sus posibilidades, aquellos volúmenes, sin embargo algunos eran imposible de encontrar, y él si no era íntegra no quería la colección. Y ahora tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de su vida, a un precio que sin duda poseía. Sus conocimientos sobre el idioma requerido eran sobresalientes, no por nada había pasado dos años en Inglaterra antes de entrar a la universidad. Pero sentía que no podía ser tan fácil. Es decir, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, haría algo como eso? O había trampa en algún aspecto o fuera quien fuese estaba realmente desesperado y necesitado.

Desechando tal posibilidad con una sacudida de cabeza, dobló el periódico y lo dejó en el cajón de debajo de la mesa.

Cinco minutos después terminó la hora y, tomando sus cosas, abandonó el aula para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Pasó por un grupo de mesas en las que había varias personas, dos de ellas leyendo el periódico. Lo ignoró y siguió su camino, atravesando un extenso patio que unía con el ala sur del aulario, donde, igualmente, alguno más ojeaba el mismo semanario. Apretó en su mano el par de libros que portaba y aceleró su paso. Entró al edificio de tal manera que no se percató de que en la dirección contraria venía otra persona, de modo que, irremediablemente, chocaron. Él no tuvo mayor problema más allá de la molestia del encontronazo, pero el otro debió agacharse a recoger sus cosas, entre las que constaba la susodicha gaceta.

Bufó molesto y, sin prestarle atención a los reclamos del que había dejado agachado en el suelo, retomó el caminar. Sin poder evitarlo ojeó a los que le rodeaban, obligado ya a saber si aquella imperiosa necesidad por conocer qué se contaba en las páginas del editorial se había extendido entre muchos más de los estudiantes. Contrariado, se llevó la no grata sorpresa de que era más exitoso de lo que él había supuesto en un principio, en función del tamaño bloque de los mismos que siempre había en su correspondiente stan.

Miró la hora. Aún quedaban unos minutos hasta que comenzara la siguiente clase y, teniendo en cuenta que el profesor no solía ser demasiado puntual, tenía tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta e ir a recoger otro ejemplar, pues el suyo lo había dejado en la otra clase, hecho que en ese instante lamentaba en demasía.

Con él ya en la mano, volvió a mirar su reloj de muñeca y dirigiendo un vistazo a la dirección en la que se encontraba la sala a la que debía ir maldijo y caminó en la contraria, hacia el jardín más cercano. Una vez allí buscó el anuncio y, sin dudar más, marcó el teléfono indicado.

No sabía porqué llamaba, si minutos atrás había decidido no hacerlo; sin embargo, la posibilidad de que alguien se le adelantara y se hiciera con aquel manga podía más que cualquier otro pensamiento. En realidad no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, por la hora que era aquella persona, que supuso sería otro estudiante de alguna de las facultades, debía estar en clase. Se sintió tentado de colgar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo contestaron.

_—_Uzumaki al habla. ¿Quién es?

Permaneció en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué responderle.

_—_¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

Y era muy sencillo: únicamente tenía que preguntar por el objeto de la llamada.

_—_Has puesto un anuncio en el periódico de la universidad _—_dijo, con voz monótona.

_—_Sí _—_hubo un breve silencio_—_. ¡No me digas que estás interesado! ¡Genial! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿También vas a la universidad? ¿Qué e-

_—_No te emociones, _Usuratonkachi —_interrumpió, molesto y en cierto modo arrepentido por haber llamado tras oir la voz chillona de quien estaba al otro lado_—_. Sólo he preguntado. Si estoy interesado o no, depende.

_—_¡_Teme_! Y según tú, de qué depende... El anuncio es bien claro, vaya —dichas palabras le obligaron a apretar la mandíbula para controlar la irremediable furia que surgió en su interior ante tal impertinencia.

_—_Depende de ti, _Dobe —_enfatizó el último apelativo.

_—_Mira, si me estás llamando para reírte, pueden darte, ¡¿me oyes, _Teme_? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Resultaba irritante.

_—_¿A parte de faltar a clases? _—_a aquella pregunta mordaz le siguió un mutismo que delataba la veracidad de la misma, y la voz que lo rompió había perdido el tono ofendido de antes para dar paso a uno que, a pesar de ser igual de fuerte, reflejaba cierta vergüenza.

_—_Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Pero extrañamente entretenido. Sin embargo, la llamada no era gratuita.

_—_Supón, si eres capaz de limitarte a ello sin exaltarte, _Dobe_, que estoy interesado. Qué es exactamente lo que quieres a cambio.

_—_Recibir clases de inglés, vaya. Supón tú ahora, _Baka_, que soy yo quien sigue queriendo hacer el trato. Porqué crees que te aceptaría como profesor.

Aunque, tal vez pudiera sacrificar algunos yenes; al final conseguiría lo que quería. Sonrió socarrón.

_—_Primero, porque mis conocimientos del idioma son perfectos. Segundo, porque dudo que nadie más vaya a llamarte.

_—_Pues para que te enteres, no eres el primero que lo hace. Ya me ha llamado otra persona, y tal vez acepte su propuesta en vez de la tuya, porque parecía querer más que tú esa colección, vaya.

Quiso pensar que se trataba de un farol. ¿Realmente alguien lo haría? Había que estar desesperado. Tanto como él lo estaba.

Dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio.

_—_¿Eso significa que estás interesado o que no?

_—_Digamos que sí. De momento.

_—_Bueno. Pues, de momento, quiero saber quién eres y que me garantices que no eres un timador, vaya. Quiero recibir mis clases, ¿entendido?

_—_Qué es lo que quieres como garantía.

_—_Ahora no puedo explicártelo. Si estás de acuerdo, podemos hablar sobre las normas del intercambio en persona. Antes de aceptar quiero asegurarme de que no me arrepentiré, vaya.

_—_Tal vez sea yo el que lo haga, _Usuratonkachi_. Cuándo y dónde.

-Uhm... Esta tarde he quedado con la otra persona a las cuatro y media. Si te viene bien, podríamos vernos a las seis. ¿Sabes dónde está el Starbucks que queda cerca de la Facultad de Letras?

_—_Sí.

Por supuesto, sus cafés helados con base de chocolate puro eran una delicia que le ayudaba a sobrellevar ciertas clases.

Es decir, ¿acaso sería que iban a la misma facultad?

_—_Nos vemos a las seis allí. Hasta entonces, _Teme_.

El Uzumaki le dejó con la palabra en la boca, pues colgó al instante. Sí, finalmente había concertado un encuentro, pero ¿con quién? Sólo sabía su apellido, y sin el remoto caso de que le escuchara hablar no daría con él. Miró su reloj de nuevo; eran las diez y veinte, demasiado tarde para regresar a clase. ¿Qué hacer hasta la siguiente hora? De manera automática comenzó a caminar: le apetecía un café, ya se encargaría de encontrarle una vez llegara el momento.

O tal vez no. El móvil, aún en su mano, comenzó a vibrar, miró el número y lo reconoció como el del Uzumaki. Descolgó, pero no contestó, algo le decía que no haría falta.

_—__Teme_ _—_saludó el otro, nada más conectar la llamada_—_, no me has dicho quién eres. ¡¿Cómo pretendes que sepa a quién estoy esperando?

Bendita intuición la suya. Molesta obviedad la del otro.

_—_No recuerdo haber colgado la otra llamada, _Usuratonkachi_.

_—_Es igual, ¿cómo te identificaré? Mira _—_prosiguió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a intentar proponer algo de haberlo querido_—_, ¿sabes qué? Mejor busca la mesa que hay al fondo en la segunda planta, siempre estoy ahí, vaya.

_—_¿Acaso es tuya? _—_se burló.

_—_Casi. Conozco al dueño y me la tiene reservada. Bueno, ahora sí, nos vemos luego. No te retrases, o aceptaré al otro.

Una vez más, le colgó antes de esperar respuesta, aunque de haberlo hecho habría sido él quien se llevara el corte pues Sasuke no tenía nada más que añadir.

Pero ahora entendía porqué, siempre que iba a la cafetería, la mesa que anhelaba ocupar, al fondo, evitando ser molestado por el resto de clientes en sus idas y venidas y pudiendo observar todo a su alrededor de manera tranquila, estaba vacía. Una única vez recordaba haberla visto ocupada; una mañana de jueves, temprano, cuando su más estimado profesor se hubo ausentado sin explicación alguna y decidió pasar aquellas dos horas en aquel local. Si no se equivocaba, dos chicos de cabezas llamativamente teñidas la invadían.

Siéndole imposible ocultarse a sí mismo la curiosidad que crecía en su interior, se dirigió decidido hacia la cafetería. ¿Y si se encontraba allí, en ese momento?

Quería saber quién era.

A paso ligero, pues el tiempo apremiaba, llegó al establecimiento, que estaba bastante concurrido. Al parecer, su posible proveedor y futuro alumno no era el único que prefería tomar un café relajadamente en vez de estar en clase. Esperó su turno y pidió su acostumbrada bebida para, después de recibirla, subir de forma directa aunque tranquila, para no llamar la atención, a la planta de arriba. Tuvo suerte, unas tres mesas antes de llegar a la del fondo había una vacía, de modo que fue hacia ella y se sentó, no sin antes observar la del final.

Se sintió decepcionado al hacerlo, ya que, aunque la persona que allí se encontraba estaba de espaldas, su rosada melena y el corte de la misma no podía pertenecer de ninguna de las maneras a un chico. Y, en el caso de que así fuese, debía tratarse de uno muy particular. Pero ya estaba allí, así que no tenía sentido marcharse de nuevo puesto que tampoco tenía a dónde ir hasta veinte minutos después.

Tomó uno de sus libros y se dispuso a leer, o al menos intentarlo, el temario que supuestamente debía ver en la hora que se había saltado para conseguir su añorada colección cuando, por su lado, pasó un muchacho de brillante cabellera rubia, cargado con una bandeja con dos bebidas y varios pasteles y que pasaba una, otra y otra mesa, hasta soltarla en la del final.

Fijó los ojos en su figura, esperando encontrar algo que le delatara, que le indicara que se trataba de aquel irritante _usuratonkachi_. El muchacho se sentó en frente de la chica, sin embargo su rostro quedó oculto por el resto de clientes sentados en las mesas que les separaban, no teniendo vía para visualizarle por completo. Agudizó el oído, tal vez pudiera escuchar su voz; al teléfono le había resultado algo hiriente por el elevado volumen con el que había hablado así que, a pesar del murmullo de las diversas personas que les acompañaban en aquel espacio, podría reconocerla si utilizaba el mismo tono.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que una estridente risa llegara hasta él. Elevó sus orbes negras, encontrándose directamente con aquel muchacho ya que las dos mesas intermedias ya estaban vacías. Extrañado, miró en derredor y se percató de que algunas otras también lo estaban, vio el reloj que había en la pared y tratando de atraer su atención lo menos posible, pues no quería que esa tarde le reconociera, tomó sus cosas y salió aparentando tranquilidad, aunque maldiciendo a todo lo habido y por haber, porque llegaba tarde de nuevo. Aquellos veinte minutos habían volado tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había tomado el café, apenas si lo había probado; solo se había dedicado a escuchar en dirección fondo mientras simulaba leer su libro.

Pero ahora era seguro: aquel chico ruidoso era el autor del anuncio y dueño de su perdición. Siempre y cuando aceptara su acuerdo, claro. Su paciencia, aunque no lo pareciera, podía llegar a ser muy escasa, de modo que comprobaría cuánto en el encuentro de esa tarde, lo que determinaría si estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio o no.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No sé si suponerlo será demasiado generalizar, así que por si las moscas: Usuratonkachi, Teme, Baka y Dobe son los apelativos con los que se nombran Sasuke y Naruto, al menos en el anime, entre ellos. Vamos, insultos _cariñosos_.

Lamento la tardanza, así que espero que al menos valga un poquito la pena. Gracias a los que leyeron y a quienes dejaron un review, fue sorprendente, :P.

_Omoshiroi_.


End file.
